conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arul Tourist Guide
Getting in the Country Arul is a tourist location for people in the U.S and Europe. There are two ways to get in. By boat and by air. The major airports in Arul are Lewport International Airport and Redland International Airport. These two places serve as the major air entrances into the country. If you choose to visit by boat, the quickest way to get to the country is by going to the port in Lewport. There are multiple cruise and ferry companies that offer rides to Arul. Getting Around Once in, you might need a way to get around. If you took the ferry you will have your car, but if not you can pick up a rental car from the port or airport. For those who don’t want to drive, there is the public transport system, and ArulRail. You can take a bus or train to almost anywhere in the country. Local Laws These are laws that are different then the laws in the U.S. The legal age to become a adult is sixteen. The driving age is fifteen. Tourists should always have their passports ready. If you are injured during a trip you can get a discount on your medical bill for being a tourist. In Arul you only need one license plate for your car. Tourists need a Arulian license plate for their cars, and these can be bought from the government. Top Five Tourist Spots Downtown Lewport is the number one spot for tourism because of how much stuff there is to do. You can shop in the many stores, eat at one of the street food places, or hang out in a park. The Arulian Stock Exchange is located in Downtown Lewport, making it a favorite spot for business travelers. Also in the downtown area are many hotels, making this a good location to stay. The shores of the southern island are another big tourist spot. The southern island of Arul is mainly a area for the rich, and there are many resorts there. There are miles of beaches and coastline and there is a port where cruise and ferry boats dock. Many places offer discounts for buying a hotel room and resort tickets. For sports fans, there is Lucan. Lucan is one of the biggest sporting towns in Arul and is home to the Lucan Spartans football team. In addition, Lucan has the best soccer team in the nation and one of the best basketball teams. Their college football team, the Lucan Jaguars, went undefeated last season. There are many discounts for people buying sports tickets and hotel rooms. Just outside the city is Lucan Motor Speedway, the largest race track in Arul, which attracts thousands of racing fans to the city. Fourth on our list is the city of Redland, because of the many entertainment locations there. There are casinos, theaters, many tourist traps, and a historic castle. Redland still has many of the fortifications built during the Arulian-Indian wars, and those old forts attract many people to the city. Finally on the list is Silverwell, because of how balanced of a city it is. No matter what you want to do, you can do it in Silverwell. For shoppers, there are many department stores to shop away in, and for sports fans, there is a great lacrosse team in Silverwell. Food lovers can find what they want to, as Silverwell has the most restaurants in Arul Category:Arul Category:Travel Guides